My Dearest Hanzo
by Krymmm
Summary: Based off Shall We Date? DestinyNinja. Himeno Feels like a total Burden to all the ninjas, She plans to leave whilst they were in slumber. Wouldn't of been better to have just stayed there? ONE SHOT! First Ch. up!


**Summary:**

**I had just downloaded the Shall We Date: Destiny Ninja app last night due to me NOT being able to sleep. The concept was such a good idea to me and I figured ****_Why not write about it?_**** So anyways, I named My character Himeno. And I picked Hanzo to be my ninja. (If you ask me, Hanzo would be Hyate from Pretear so I guess that's why I picked the name Himeno. THE WHOLE GAME REMINDS ME OF PRETEAR WHAT AM I SAYING?!) She decides that it is time to leave the mansion and go find out where she belongs. Wouldn't it have better to just stay?**

The moon reached its peak in the sky and illuminated the entrance to the woods. This was my chance to make it out of here and prevent the ninjas who had taken me in from further harm. I stepped away from the window and wrapped my kimono tightly around me slipping into my slippers. I had found small shurikens in the drawer by my bed and stuffed them into my pockets. I needed to leave as quietly as I could without awaking the others; Especially Hanzo. I had pre-written a letter for Hanzo to not hunt me down that I would be fine without him trying to follow 'orders'. I gripped it in my hands and made it out of my room without a peep. I closed the door to buy me the most time possible for my escape. I crept passed Enya and Sohma's room and came to a halt once I approached Hanzo's door. I caught my breath and could feel my heart pounding. I knew the consequences of Hanzo finding me or catching me in the act and I wasn't ready for it. I took a deep breath, held it in and cracked his door enough for me to squeeze though it. The rays of the moon shone over his bed; Hanzo in a deep sleep. I tip toed to his bedside which i knew was risky but I wanted to look at him one more time. His hair was close to a deep forest green with hues of light emerald gleaming from the skin was flawless except the scar embedded on his right eye. His body was covered in a thick comforter, but I could see his chest rising and falling to his breaths. He must be in a deep sleep for his mouth was kind of opened. His kimono was hung up on the wall to the left of his bed and I decided to place the note I wrote him next to it. I managed to whisper quietly, "Good bye dear Hattori." With that, I made it out of his room down the hall, to the front of the mansion, sneaking out with none of the ninjas nor the maids noticing my passing.

Once out of the mansion I ran to the woods and looked back once more to the place they had let me call "home" for quite some time and frowned. Of course I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't imagine hurting the men that protected me. Especially knowing it is now sibling rivalry with Yoshitsune's Brother being apart of Taira clan. I stretched out my back and bolted off into the woods.

I couldn't tell you how long I had been running or what time it was, what I could tell you is that I grew tired very fast. The woods were so dense, I figured it would be a good idea to stop and take a breather. I looked around to find the safest place to be in the woods so I could avoid confrontation from animals, or anyone for that matter. I had scouted the area for about ten seconds when I had saw a little cove spotlighted by the rays of the moon. "Perfect."

I stepped inside and slouched up against the rocks and yawned. I had taken out some of the rice dumplings I made before my escape. Sinking my teeth into the dumpling I remembered the face Hanzo made to me when he had tried my dumplings; Soft and happy. My chest began to pound and ache; It may have been a few hours but I already miss his stern eyes piercing my skin and his rude remarks. Honestly, I miss him a lot. I snuggled my shoulders towards my cheeks and began to shiver. It wasn't _that _cold, but I wanted to shake the guilt from me and continue with my mission. Sooner or later, I found a comfortable position on the rocks and my eyes started to close.

Rustling in the distance snapped my eyes open. _Who's there?!_ I went to peak out of the cove. _phew, No one's there Himeno... Always just your imagination. Get some sleep. _I closed my eyes and I heard the footsteps quicken. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Shizuka hovering above me. I gasped and tried to move back , the rocks keeping me in place. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way Princess, but no one can save you now!" She had thrown a dart into my leg and within seconds I was unconscious.


End file.
